Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie
Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie was released at the Toei Manga Matsuri film festival on July 14, 1984. It was shown in a quadruple feature with Kinnikuman: Stolen Championship Belt, The Kabocha Wine: Nita's Love Story & Uchuu Keiji Shaider: The Movie. Synopsis Bioman must rescue two boys who possess an ancient treasure map that leads to Biobase, making them targeted by Gear. Plot A young boy is running for his life as Doctorman's evil monster forces are after him for a strange reason. The Biomen see this and jump in to save the boy's life. They find out this boy promised to meet his friend at a certain spot and when his friend wasn't there at the appointed time, the boy went looking for him. As it turns out, the boy has half of a map to a hidden place and his friend has the other half. The map actually leads to the Bioman's secret base! Doctorman already knows this as he's captured the boy's friend! Doctorman will go to any lengths to find out the hideout of the Biomen and is sending out all of his forces to take the map by any means necessary! Can the Biomen stop Doctorman and allow the two friends to find their secret base? Characters Biomen Allies *Peebo Neo Empire Gear *Doctor Man *Big Three **Mason **Farrah ***Farrahcat ***Cat Gang **Monster *Beastnoids **Zyuoh **Messer Beast **Psygorn **Mettzler **Aquaiger *Mechaclones *Crab Canth Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Hisao: *Cat 1: *Cat 2: *Cat 3: Notes *While this film most likely can take place anytime between episode 11 and 30 with no conflict (11 being the first appearance of second Yellow4 Jun Yabuki, 30 the last of the original Mecha-Gigan), it most likely occurs around episodes 24 and 25 when it was originally released. Likewise, it most likely occurred around the point after Jun's hairstyle notably changes in episode 19. *In the Philippines, this was released as Bioman, Shaider, Maskman: The Movie and was a triple feature along with Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie (dubbed in Tagalog) and Uchuu Keiji Shaider: The Movie (dubbed in English). *At 45 minutes, this is the longest of Super Sentai's summer movies, prior to Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *Some film festivals consisting of Tokusatsu films has shown this movie along side the Ultraman movie Ultraman Story. **The two movies even came out on the same day. Digital Releases *The DVD release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 2 features Denshi Sentai Denziman: The Movie, Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: The Movie, Dai Sentai Goggle V: The Movie, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The Movie & Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sentaimoviebox.html *The Blu Ray Release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 2 Features Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The Movie, Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment! & Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie. *''Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie'' is included on Super Sentai: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1976-1995, a blu-ray compilation box set of 15 theatrical Super Sentai movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/supersentaimovbdbox.html Super Sentai The Movie Vol 2.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 2 DVD cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Volume_2.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 2 Blu Ray Cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Box_Set.jpg|1976-95 References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies